A dual view field display function of a display device has become a hot spot in the field of display technology. The expression “dual view field” means that at a same time, two or more kinds of content displayed by the display device can be seen when viewing at two different angles. For example, during traveling of a motor vehicle, a driver needs to view navigation and traffic status from an onboard display, while a front passenger may want to watch a movie or entertainment program. An installation of two onboard displays is not only very costly, but also not allowed by spatial conditions. Accordingly, dual view field display becomes an optimal solution.
In the case of an existing dual view field display device, viewers need to wear glasses to see different pictures displayed by the display device through different glasses. This implementation of the dual view field display is high in cost and also inconvenient.